


Digital Art - 2009-06-21 - Thigh Holster

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bruises, Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney rimming John while John wears a thigh holster bruise. For Kink_Bingo's "Bruises/Bitemarks" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2009-06-21 - Thigh Holster

**Author's Note:**

> Original submission here: http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/7510.html

[](http://img140.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060775471_kink_bingo_bruise_123_399lo.jpg)  
larger version (please ensure ad blocker is on):[http://img140.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060775471_kink_bingo_bruise_123_399lo.jpg ](http://img140.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060775471_kink_bingo_bruise_123_399lo.jpg%0A%20%20%20)


End file.
